Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan
Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, also known as Lorne and The Host, is a peace-loving Anagogic demon who originates from Pylea with anagogic powers. He's portrayed by Andy Hallett. Biography Pylea Lorne was born as Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan in the demonic dimension of Pylea. Lorne, as he preferred to be called, wasn't like his fellow Deathwok clan demons, bloodthirsty "champions" constantly undertaking quests against evil. He was a gentle soul who did not share his kin's prejudice against humans (or "cows" as they were called in his world). Lorne would rather flirt with the female demons and enjoy life than train to be a fighter. He also enjoyed beauty, art, and even music, which was difficult considering his world had no music. Lorne refused to train his innate mystical senses to learn to hunt beasts and was considered the shame of his clan.Lorne possesses a dry wit and sarcastic humour. Caritas In 1996, Lorne happened upon a dimensional portal and was sucked through it. He landed in Los Angeles, and discovered music and culture like he never imagined. Lorne learned to hone his mystical senses to read people's auras, but found it easiest to do so when they sang, baring their souls. He decided to open up a karaoke bar on the same spot that he arrived on Earth, an old abandoned building. Lorne contracted the Transuding Furies to cast a sanctuary spell on the spot, which stopped any demon violence from occurring on it. He named the bar "Caritas," the Latin word for "mercy." Caritas became a success in the morally ambiguous Los Angeles underground scene. To most who visited the bar, Lorne was simply called "The Host." He later states that he didn't use the name "Lorne" in this dimension, because his striking green skin prompted people to make Lorne Greene jokes. Lorne was always reluctant to help Angel and his friends, preferring to maintain a neutral stance and simply provide a peaceful place for all demons, but his essential goodness usually won out over his reticence. He started off by giving the characters advice and encouragement, but as time went on, he became more directly involved in the cases of Angel Investigations - even asking for Angel's help to avert the end of the world when Angel had severed ties with the rest of the group after Darla's resurrection - and his many contacts in Los Angeles' magical underworld prove useful. Lorne somewhat reluctantly joined the team in their mission to Pylea to rescue Cordelia Chase, discovering that he could incapacitate the natives by singing songs and causing them to cower from "the strange noise." On leaving, he decided that returning to Pylea had been good for him as it had reaffirmed that he did not belong there and was right to stay away. Angel Investigations Caritas was raided by Charles Gunn's old gang and was temporarily put out of action, finally being completely destroyed by Daniel Holtz. After that, Lorne found himself becoming far more attached to the Angel Investigations team, and he often looked after the infant Connor while Angel was on business. Eventually, he left to start a singing career in Las Vegas, but left after a crime lord forces him to use his empathic abilities to locate audience members with promising futures so he could steal them. Back in L.A. after being rescued by Angel, Gunn and Fred, Lorne helpled restore Cordelia's lost memories and was part of the fight against the resulting Jasmine crisis. Wolfram & Hart When Angel takes over Wolfram & Hart, Lorne finds himself the new head of their Entertainment Division, at first fitting into the job with relative ease and making various business deals in the film industry. As time went on, his kindness was slowly replaced by a growing cynicism and self-loathing of his position of "cheerleader" for Angel and his friends, particularly when Gunn was abandoned in a Hell dimension to recover Lindsey McDonald because Lindsey could possess information they needed; Lorne had always assumed that they didn't leave anyone behind. When his close friend Fred is murdered and her body usurped by the Old Ones known as Illyria, Lorne became filled with despair which he kept secret from the rest of his equally heartbroken friends. He finally announced that he planned to leave Los Angeles after carrying out his part in Angel's plan to destroy the Circle of the Black Thorn. When Lorne learned what his part was to be, he told Angel "I'll do this last thing for you, for us... but then I'm out, and you won't find me in the alley afterwards. Hell, you won't find me at all. Do me a favor. Don't try." Lorne's part was to betray and murder longtime enemy-turned-ally Lindsey, who in his final words muttered at the unfairness of being killed by Lorne, a "flunky", and not his longtime rival Angel. In his final scene, after shooting Lindsey with a silenced pistol, a disgusted and broken Lorne walks off into the darkness. He drops the gun and simply says "Goodnight, folks" as he leaves. Lord of Silver Lake When all of Los Angeles is banished to hell by the Senior Partners in retaliation for Angel's attack on the Black Thorn, Lorne becomes the Lord of Silver Lake, with the Groosalugg as his champion. He tries to make his territory a Heaven in Hell, and holds a neutral status in Angel's war with the other Demon Lords. However, when Angel goes up against the other Demon Lords' champions, Lorne rallies Angel's other allies to even the odds, and it is he who reforms the Angel Investigations team. Powers and abilities Lorne can read people's auras, and their futures, while they are singing. He uses this power to set them on their path in life. Lorne can also read their thoughts and emotions when he does this, although he has shown an ability to read basic details about auras even without singing. He has excellent hearing, and can hear outside the normal human range, as well as hear certain transmission frequencies. Lorne seems to be immune to the intoxicating effects of normal alcohol, but is affected by certain magical brews. He can also generate tones painful to human hearing, and at the right frequency to cause light bulbs to shatter and spark. Unique to his clan is the ability to survive the complete removal of his limbs and even beheading, unless his body is mutilated after the dismemberment. In the episode "Life of the Party," Lorne's lack of sleep causes his subconscious to use his powers differently. Instead of reading destinies, he starts to write them, granting him a sort of mind control/suggestion power. He inadvertently transforms Spike into a super-positive person, makes Wesley and Fred act drunk despite Fred having had nothing and Wesley having barely had half a beer, Gunn urinate all over the Wolfram & Hart building (he had told Gunn to "stake out his territory," and Gunn responded by marking his territory in a manner similar to animals), and influences Angel to have sex with Eve after commenting on the sexual tension between the two. His subconscious, unable to cope with the conflicts Lorne usually handled in his sleep, then manifests as an astral projection which possessed superhuman physical attributes (it was easily able to withstand multiple punches from and overpower Angel), resembling a Hulked-out version of Lorne that attacked those who had angered Lorne recently, such as a demon who arrived at the party wearing human skin as a mask. These powers were lost when Lorne's ability to sleep returns to him. Gallery Image:S4 lorne3.jpg|Lorne Category:Demons Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Wolfram & Hart executives and lawyers Category:Pyleans Category:Empaths Category:Demon Lords Category:Neutral beings Category:Los Angeles residents